Bliss Affair
by TwistedXmo
Summary: RATED M 18 . Gwen And Duncan are best friends and fell in love with Trent and Courtney and everything seems almost perfect.Though Duncan and Gwen have a dirty little secret and.. truthfully they really dont care. As long as they are with eachother when they need eachother. DxG smut.
1. Interdictions

**(My first rated M stories ever so you guessed it, It has Sex, SO please don't read this stories if your not old enough, this is more for my older fans, please enjoy, it's filled with drama, anyways enjoy, I was thinking of making it a one shot but who knows I need reviews if you want me to make more of these, anyways TwistedXmo is out, please review! Thanks)**

* * *

_Prologue._

_I sat their feeling … heartless but then so in love at this time. We was alone, we didn't have to tell no one. A part of me just wanted him to myself, other part felt the guilt tearing and ripping out my so called "heart." "This isn't right…" I whispered. "I know, but I can't help myself." I smiled faintly at him as we closed the gap for that sweet bliss kiss._

_~ Unforgivable._

**Chapter one; Interdictions**

* * *

The events leading up to this day had left me a mess. The usual nightmares, 2 hour sleeping schedule, and the constant tears falling down my face hadn't made this easy at all. Why would I cry you may ask? I don't even know the answer to that, I'll wake up to in a good mood and out of nowhere I notice tears burning down my cheeks.

Sorry I'm horrible with interdiction with this story. Hi, I'm Gwendolyn Crystal Knight. I'm sixteen. 5'5. Short black daisy hair with Teal and dark green highlights. Dark green eyes with pale pasty skin, don't worry I'm not a vampire. I want to give you guys a lot of details because I will talk most of the time. I step out into my hall way and knock on my sisters door. "Veronica, Jess, wake up!" I yelled.

I had three sisters, all brats. First one was Angela, Long brown curly hair, just like my mom. Not as pale as me but still had the tint of white in her. She was a punk, older sisters; you can never get along with them I swear. She's 24, still living in this house with no use, oh joy. I only have to deal with her for a couple more weeks until her and her boyfriend move into that apartment in Maine.

Where do I live you ask? I live in Bridgeport Connecticut. Lived here since I was eight. Ever since my father past away my mother wanted to live somewhere else. I love where I live. Had many great friends, and a perfect boyfriend. Take a wild guess what his name is?

Trent Alan Walker. He was perfect. He is different than me though, like salt and pepper different. He was a poplar musician and very sweet hearted. He had light green eyes that drove me crazy in so many ways. And that lazy smile of his always gets me. I swear sometimes Trent can look like he's high. He was a gentleman. Open up every door I step in and link his arms always around mine. We celebrate every month of the 17th. We have been dating for about two years straight. Hardly never got into fights and if we did, he would always find a reason why it was his fault. Even when I picked the fight. He was spineless to me. But wasn't afraid of anyone else. Trent might be a sweetheart to me but that doesn't mean he is a push over with anyone else.

I step outside and start driving to my high school; Willow Crest High school. Home of the sliver wolfs.

So I bet you think this story about me and Trent just being in love and everything is going just great in this story huh? Well readers your wrong, we always got to have a problem in every stories and mine happens to be two guys that are special in my life.

Well you all know the first guy was Trent Walker, but the other one that is, no other then my best friend, Duncan Ethan Millar. Duncan in one word or two if you don't think I spelled it right. He was a Bad-ass. Green Mohawk with multiple piercing on his face, a grim, deadly look that scared kids, and those cute teal eyes of his. Those eyes were a lie to his face. Duncan has been my best friend since seven grade. He was failing in science and I had to help him since he was my science partner. We clicked the first day in class and so on he became my best friend. Now you can tell Trent thought I had a little affair going on with Duncan, which wasn't partly true. Sure Duncan is hot, very flirty, and super cute at the same time but I was in love with Trent, or so I thought I was.

Duncan in other hands was taken also. With no other then Courtney Anna Fairbank. She was a beast. Sure she was a cute girl to look at. Look like she wouldn't harm a fly but when you got to know her. She was insane, which drove Duncan crazy about her. She had tan mocha skin with Freckles threw out her whole nose and dark brown hair. Her and Duncan were about the same height. Which was about 6'2. Duncan thinks he is taller because his Mohawk, which I thought didn't count, Haha. They wasn't like me and Trent at all. It was the couple like Mr. and Mrs. Smith. They hated each other but in the other hand love each other, love? More like lust I should say. They would get into stupid pity fights; I blame Duncan for her being so… Bitchy? Duncan finds it funny… sometimes. He loves to get his "Princess" mad and all steamed up. It only turned him on more. But when she really was mad she would just nag like crazy which upset Duncan, not in a good way. Duncan loved hot heavy sex. Even though he couldn't have sex with Courtney, not until their married, I found that very funny. That's why he always tried to piss her off to see if she can handle that fight over sex. Which was stupid I say, but who knows? Couples are never the same.

Me and Trent had sex once in a while, but it wasn't like Duncan's sex. It was soft, passion, gentle, sex. which was good, Trent is a sweetheart and would never go rough with me. The way I like it.

I finally get to school & sighed. "Dammit, got the very back." I take the keys off my dark red 1998 Mitsubishi Eclipse. I started walking into the back of the doors and notice Duncan smoking his cigarettes with are friends Reaper, Pixie Corpse, and Marilyn. "Aye, it's Gwenny." Teased Reaper as he flung his head up at me with turns from the rest of them looking at me. This group was my group if you'll ask. Duncan had his own group but mostly they would never attended school so his plan B was my group. The Goth group and yes, Gwen was a Goth, no shocker their right? I smiled. "Hey guys." "Want to smoke?" Pixie asked handed me one. "No thanks, I'll pass." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Weak." I smiled again as I looked over at Duncan. "Hey Duncan." Duncan took an inhale in his death stick and opened his arms out. "What no hug Dollface?" I did as he asked and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What time is it?" I asked as I pulled away from Duncan. "It's time for Gwenny to go to class." Reaper chuckled as I punched him. "Shut it Reap, Duncan?" I asked. He nodded his head up. "Hmm?" he asked. "We should go meet up with Trent and Court, Their probably already here." Duncan nodded in agreement, for once, and handed his cigarette to Marilyn. "See yea guys." As I opened the back door. "Bye." And me and Duncan walked in seeing Courtney and Trent by our lockers. And yes, I shared with Trent, as Duncan shared with Courtney. Its Funny Duncan never uses their lockers cause he would end up getting it dirty and Courtney would just nag. This why Duncan always wears his backpack.

"There they are!" Trent smiled at us and walked over as Courtney smiled also and walked over to me and Duncan. "Hey guys!" and Duncan pulled her into a tight hug as she laughed. "Duncan stop it! Haha." But soon her smiled faded as she smelt it on Duncan. "Duncan." She warned him. "Yes princess?" "Smoking again?" She asked irritated. "No…" he trailed off as her eyes widen again. "Stop lying for once!" "Sorry" He whispered. I looked over at Trent as Trent just shrugged their fight off and kissed my lips. "Hey Gwen." He spoke softly. "Hi." I started blushing; I swear I've been dating his guy for two years and I still blush! We suddenly heard the five minute bell ring as Duncan was looking threw his backpack. "What you looking for?" Courtney asked. "My stupid geometry book!" Duncan cried as slapped his forehead. "Gwen I think I left my book in your ride the other day. My eyes widen as I kissed Trent one last time and started walking to the doors. "Oh, hurry dumbass let's go." Duncan nodded and kissed Courtney. "Be right back Princess." She snarled. "Don't smoke!" Duncan just laughed as he ran up catching up with me.

"Well Princess isn't going to be happy today, I can already feel it." I laughed as Duncan rolled his eyes. "Great." And we walked to the car as I open the back seats. "Wait, I thought today was a B day?" I asked. "It is." Duncan smirked. "So, why do you need your geometry book when you have math on an A day?" I asked again Duncan just chuckled and lead his body over mine. "So I can do this." And then Duncan just kissed my neck from behide as I did a soft gasp. "Duncan right now?" I asked pushing him away Duncan just laughed. "Why not, I love the skirt today you're wearing anyways." I sat in the back of my ride as Duncan joined me and shut the door. "We're going to be late again idiot." I said laying back as Duncan laid onto me. "That's fine by mean babe." And Duncan kissed me once more.

***Warning sex***

And there you have it. Me and Duncan were having an affair on Trent and Courtney. I couldn't help it Duncan had so much lust that I needed. Trent was too sweet and Duncan was just too hot for me. I ripped off his shirt and he did the same for mine. My legs wrapped around Duncan's torso as Duncan ran his fingers up my skirt and started rubbing me down there in circular motion. "Ohh... " I mumbled. "You want to be teased today Sunshine?" he laughed. "Not… Fair…" I placed my hands over my mouth for my moaning. I swear a touch from Duncan was like ecstasy from inside and out, I already felt wet.

I looked back up at Duncan was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You look like your having a good time Gwenny." Duncan laughed as he kissed me once more this time I started biting his lip from the bottom. Duncan used his index figure moving my thong to the side and suddenly inserted two of his figures into my place and since I was already wet dripping with sex he was going faster and harder.

I started biting the bottom lip as Duncan was done, He slipped his fingers away from it and bent down while spreading my legs more, and oh god he is going to eat me out. I looked down smiling at Duncan. "Oh Gwen you made a big mess down here." "Sorry," I whispered. "Don't be." He looked down at my clean shaved area and smirked. "God I love your pussy." And with that Duncan dove his head down licking up my mess. Oh fuck. First I teased up as he slowly licked it and rubbed it at the same time, bucking my hips farther as Duncan barley licked it. "You like me teasing you Gwenny?" "No," I mumbled. "Haha, ok I'll stop." And Duncan bent his head back down there and began licking and sucking down there. "Oh, Duncan, yes, down stop." I swear Duncan tongue was a snake, he knew how to move his tongue up and down super fast, switch made me wet. "Duncan awe. I want you…" I sighed as Duncan lifted his head up. "Want me in you?" I nodded "Yes!" I screamed. Duncan smiled more. "You're so hot when you're mad." And Duncan sighed falling back down into the seats while I unzipped his pants and boxers.

"I love your Kevin clan underwear." I giggled. He laughed also. "I know they're so damn Comterable." And there it was Duncan's ecstasy that was about nine inches. I smiled and clean shaved also. "I missed his guy." I slowly toughed it running my figure tips on it as Duncan smiled. "He missed you too, a lot!" he sighed. Duncan was now the one laying down as I crotch down on Duncan's member and started sucking the balls. "Oh!" Duncan smiled. As I was done sucking his balls I smiled and looked at his dick. "Dunky like?" I asked in a little girl voice. "Dunky loves!" Duncan laughed as I kissed his member and keep giving it little kiss marks all over. "Oh Gwen wants to tease now huh?" Duncan laughed once more. I nodded. "Not... Fair!" Duncan whined. "That's all I need to hear babe." And With that I began sucking, Duncan just grunted. "Oh yea." After I was done sucking it I looked up at Duncan who was just biting his lip. "Duncan what time is it?" He looked at his watch. "It's…. 8:26." "Shit."I mumbled. "What's wrong babe?" Duncan brushed his hand into my hair. "I need to go to my second period and turn in this essay." "When does second period start?" Duncan asked, since he never knows the class time." "8:35." I smiled cause I knew Duncan was going to get mad. "Dammit." He frowned a bit. "Let's just fuck and hurry and load all this stress off, we only got eight minutes', can you do it." I pleaded. Duncan smiled. "Ok, but I'm warning you since were on the clock I might be a bit rough." I nodded. "It's ok rough me up Duncan." I kissed him once more as I laid back.

Duncan spread my legs as he grew a bigger smile. "This is so wrong but so right." Duncan told me as I sighed, "I hate when you bring up them when we're about to have Sex." I sighed Duncan got close to my face and said. "Don't worry I'll have you forget about him in these seven minutes' babe." And with that Duncan slowly inserted his member into me. Even though Duncan's member has visited me down there a lot of times, I always was still tight and it felt like the first time. "Ouch." I said Duncan frowned. "You okay Sunshine?" He asked I nodded. "Ok Lets do this." He said. Slowly he started rocking the boat as I smiled. "Oh Duncan." I loved the way he felt in me, it wasn't right but I loved it. Duncan started thrusting up more and faster. "Awhe Duncan go go go !" I yelled I started sweating as Duncan did what I said. "God damn you're so tight!" He yelled. "Duncan!" I yelled.

"Almost their" He whispered and began thrusting more staring into my eyes. Duncan was sweating like crazy as I notice how the car started fogging up, thank god for those tinted windows Duncan put in my car a couple months ago. It was a sweet look he gave me staring straight into my eyes before he came. I notice Duncan looked down at my boobs which was bouncing like crazy with each thrust Duncan started doing he smiled. "Oh Gwen!" He yelled and trusted faster. "DunnCahhh!" and with that it reached my climax and seconds later Duncan joined my fuel and grunted. "Ahhhh." Duncan yelped and collapsed on to me.

"Mmmm." I said as I bushed Duncan's now messy Mohawk against my skin as Duncan slightly got up and kissed my neck. "I enjoyed that Sunshine." "Me too." I spoke while breathing heavily. We got up and started getting dressed again as I re did my makeup with all the sweat I had to redo my liner on.

"Need Hair spray?" I teased as Duncan looked threw his window seeing his not so spiky Mohawk. "Haha yes." And with that I handed Duncan my hair spray while putting my bra and top on. "Hold on!" Duncan yelled. "What?" I asked Duncan pushed me back and kissed my area. "I'll miss you." And I laughed. Again. "I swear you like my pussy more than me." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, let me tell you, besides you're my best friend." And Duncan kissed my lips. "Can I put your thong on babe?" Duncan asked as I nodded. Duncan bent down and put it on, after that he put my black skirt on then thigh stockings and combats boots.

"Ok my turn!" As Duncan was still bare naked as he smiled. "Fair enough." As he laid back as I put his underwear back on and his shorts on. I pulled his shorts down as Duncan smiled. "You know how I like to wear them." "I'm your best friend of course I do." Duncan hurried and threw his shirt on as he told me the time. "Crap you're late; it's been two minutes' since the bell rang." Duncan said looking at his phone. I shrugged. "It's ok I just need to get to that class and turned that stupid essay." We stepped out the car and I fixed my skirt. I handed Duncan math book to him as he chuckled. "I forgot we went to your car for this." "Don't want to get caught do you?" I laughed as Duncan nodded. "Hell naw, Courtney would rip my head off." We soon started walking back to the school and was at the back doors. "You are going to class? I asked as Duncan shock his head. "I don't want to." "Please do." I begged school isn't fun when Duncan isn't there; it's just not school without Duncan. "Ah, since I love you, I guess." Duncan put me in a choke hold and kissed my lips one more time. "Duncan what the hell!" I yelled he looked Confused "what?" he asked.

"We can't do that shit in public, what if we get caught? Heather has been up the ying yang on my ass with shit, she could catch us." Duncan nodded. "Sorry, you're just irresistible." And smiled, as I smiled back. "Thanks, let's go to class." "Kay" We walked in going into are classes. Acting like nothing happen.

**(Review!)**


	2. Pleading With Misery

_**(Hey Everyone, thanks for the reviews I really loved them! Here we are with Chapter Two.. ) Enjoy, and if you want more Chapters,you Better Review, I cant read mind peoples, i wish though :)**_

_

* * *

_

Prologue.

_I sat their feeling … heartless but then so in love at this time. We was alone, we didn't have to tell no one. A part of me just wanted him to myself, other part felt the guilt tearing and ripping out my so called "heart." "This isn't right…" I whispered. "I know, but I can't help myself." I smiled faintly at him as we closed the gap for that sweet bliss kiss._

_~ Unforgivable._

**Chapter Two; Pleading With Misery. **

**

* * *

**

School was mind-numbing, so I saved you all the trouble and decided to skip that part, even the events at my house, loud screaming for my sisters who stole whose eye liner, I wish I was a only kid, but my mother said I couldn't drop them off the curb in the middle New York City, I wish though.

I was in my room drawling the landscape on-top of Wind Chester hill, a place I always go to every weekend with Trent, it was due in class next week, but since that's the only class I love, I guess I'll get a head start in it. As I was drawling my phone vibrated and I checked the text, it was Trent, he couldn't call me until his parents were asleep, and they thought it was rude for him to talk to me on the phone while he needed to study for his work. They are trying to make him go to Princeton and become a lawyer, just like his dad. Trent didn't want that, he wanted to be a famous musical, travel the world, touring in different countries, I had different plans for me though, Trent said after high school will have that discussion.

I stopped my drawling and stared at my ceiling, can Trent and I even have a future if I'm already messing it up? Me and Duncan pinky promise no one will know about are… sexual tension with each other, but can I go on with a lie and still be with Trent? Sure me and Trent aren't married and that's why I don't really have guilt for it, but later on in life, if we do get married, have kids, will that thought just always reappear until its screaming at me? I shook my head, I guess only time can tell.

I heard my window open and seeing Duncan's muddy boots jumping down onto my wooden floor. "Um, do I even need to ask?" I asked looking at him getting the rest of his body in. He turned around with a grin and shrugged and looked around, noticing if I changed up my room, I always do that, I get fed up.

"I lost my house key, went back to where me and Ronnie smoke up in that dirt hole behide the school bleachers, yeah the place is fluted!" he yelled and sat next to my window bench and began taking off his moody boots and pants I sighed. "Gosh you're an idiot, just jack your mom's key, make a copy and return hers safe and sound." Suddenly I look over at Duncan and see him only in his boxers I laughed.

"Well you can ask for some clothes instead of undressing yourself first." I shut my notebook and jump out my bed fixing my sweats on me. I go over to my closet and pull out Duncan's extra clothes he always leaves at my house. I suddenly heard his footsteps on the wooden floor making his way to me and softly touched my hair. "Well I was thinking since I'm already undressed we can start this off early." I felt Duncan's crotch rubbing against my back as I grunted. "No Duncan I'm not in the mood ok? Besides, Trent's going to call me in a couple more minutes." Then I heard Duncan sigh as he bend down over to me and said low and husky. "Come on Sunshine, it will only take a minute." I reached my arms out shaking my head.

"Duncan no, we already did it today. I don't feel like going round two." I turned around and gave Duncan his dry new pair of clothes as he sighed. "Fine, have it your way." He began dressing as I crawled under my bed reaching out my movie collection that me and Duncan started hanging out, we had about 80 discs.

"So, what you in the mood for?" I asked scanning the movies. "A classic. It totally has the best breast you can lay eyes on in the old movies." I laughed. "Prev, but ok, let's watch it." I pulled it in my VCR and laid back on my bed as Duncan sat on the timber floor. "Dunk, you can come up here if you want?" I asked noticing how he looked very uncomfortable. "k." he said hopping on to my bed tackling me as I was laughing. "Stop horsing around and watch the damn movie!" I cried he was still staring right down at me shaking his head. "No can miss" I sighed. "What do I have to do in order for you to get off me and watch this movie?" I asked Duncan smirk grew wider as I whispered. "Oh no." he nodded happily. "Oh yes Gwen." Duncan lend his head down to my neck and began sucking on it. "Duncan…" I winded, I didn't want to have sex, besides Trent was going to call me any minute. "Gwen I want you." He hissed I shut my eyes. "I want you too but." Then Duncan chuckled. "So, there is nothing wrong with this." Duncan started kissing my lips slowly as I kissed back, everything felt a little rushed but nothing came close to heating up. I pulled away from the kisses and looked at Duncan.

Seeing Duncan with his smirk leaning in closer and closer I tried to push away because I knew once I got a tang from Duncan, I needed more. That is why we have such a fucked up situation going on. As I hope that god would bless me out of all the nights, he did. Suddenly my phone started ringing as Duncan sighed and hit the side of my bed as I smiled. "Damn it." He hissed as I finally got to shove him off of me as I went to pick up my cell.

"Hey Trent." I smiled once more looking at Duncan as he just mocking repeated what I said in a low whisper. I rolled my eyes looking at Duncan and pointed at him to the window. "Hey Beautiful, what you doing?" I notice how Duncan still sat on my bed not even packing up ready to leave. Duncan and I had some policy to our a little affair. One thing for starters, if Trent, or Courtney calls, we simply stop what were doing and talk to them, while one of us have to leave the house, because me and Duncan only needed each other for the lust, while Courtney and Trent was there for something more in both of our hearts, well for me I'm guessing. I think Duncan will stop having sex with me once his princess finally spreads her mocha legs wide open for him. I'm no Courtney. She has more curves, ass, boobs, longer legs, I was simply nothing against her, and I hated it.

"Oh just watching some old horror film, you?" I asked while glared at Duncan and pointed the cell phone in my hand as Duncan started at me for one second serious and rolled his eyes putting on his shoes and left my window without a word. That wasn't Duncan I thought, mostly he would give me a quick hug or a fist bump before he left, was he mad? I'm amusing, because I wouldn't sleep him with one more time today, I'll ignore that, but as I was talking to Trent on the phone about pointless things that made me laugh. I felt Duncan running thru my mind, was he really that upset with me?

* * *

_Duncan's point of view;_

_

* * *

_

As I left Gwen's house I made my way back to my car. I was pissed. I mean yeah, I understand why she didn't want to do it again today, chicks. But kicking me out of her house was a bit harsh. I know we have are stupid code thing where we have these stupid ass rules for are affair, but this time, out of all the times, it really got under my skin. Why you may ask, hell I don't even know.

As I was driving I decided I wasn't going to go home instead I ended up at Princess house and park a couple houses away from her house, her dad would kill me if he seen my car. Her dad and I don't really get along. I checked the time reading it was almost midnight that means Princess is asleep. Still I didn't care waking her up even if it was three, she better move over in her bed and give me some room. I got to her window and began climbing the vein wrapping around her quarters, I hated that vein it snapped on me a couple of times, this time, shocker, it didn't. I finally I reached her window as opened it, noticing I already heard her snoring, I slightly chuckled, boy can she snore.

I took off my boots again and tapped her shoulders. "Court." I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open rapid glaring at me. "Duncan, do you know what time it is!" she hissed. She was used to me sneaking in her room, it bugged her a lot but she just got used to it. "Sorry, was watching some movie with Gwen." I crawled underneath her light purple blankets as she snarled. "Of course Gwen." I laughed. "Jealous?" I teased she huffed. "As if."

I suddenly pulled my baby voice on her. "Awe, Courtney you know you're my only Princess, I'm not sneaking off into Gwen's bed, I'm in yours." I smiled as she suddenly fell into my trap. "Awe Dunky!" she yelped and kissed me, soon we started making out, as Courtney was done she simply fell asleep on her side of the bed as I was their staring at the ceiling.

Did I feel bad about the affair? Even though I should, I really didn't. Gwen was just insane with lust that turned me on a lot. Who knew a gothic babe love sex as much as I do, the only problem that haunted us that we was also best friends, it was hard switching back to be friends and getting all hot and steamy the next second. That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

"Duncan!" I grunted while I turned over and threw the pillow that was covering from the sun. "Five more minutes ma!" I yelled suddenly I felt a whack on my head and notice that wasn't my mom, it was Courtney.

"Get out of here before my dad catches you Ogre." She was already up, drinking her tea in the morning while glaring at me on her bed as I sighed. "Well good morning to you dear." I said barmy. She slap me once more on my head. "Out." I grunted while I got up and picked up my shoes and walked to the door, and then I heard her wine. "Ah hum!" I looked over at her. "What?" I asked confused. That's when she smiled. "No goodbye kisses?" I stared at her wide eyes. What is with this women and her bipolar nonsense. I walked over and gave her a quick peck before jumping down her widow and back into my car. It's surprising weird. My girlfriend is Courtney, even though Gwen has everything at her house. I swear half of my stuff is at Gwen's instead of my house. I deiced to go back to my house to get ready.

Didn't want to see Gwen, I was still upset with her. Wow I so sound like a chick. I went inside my hearing my father and mother yelling at me where I was at, I simply replied. "Gwen's" which got them to shut up for once. They didn't think me and Gwen did anything, if I told them I was at Courtney's they was about to tackle me for more answers, again funny. I'm the one sleeping with Gwen and they don't care I'm crashing at her place. I chuckled to myself while getting ready for a hell hole, at School.

* * *

Gwen's Point of View;

* * *

I enter school with Trent already waiting for me at the lockers. I snuck up from behide him and slap his ass. "Hello Handsome." Trent turned around with a deep blush and chuckled nervous. "Hey…" I started laughing. I love when Trent is awkward, it's cute. I lend in for a quick peck as Trent smiled. "You look really pretty today." I was about to speak but someone interrupted us. "Thank you Elvis, I'm flattered." I grunted as I turned around seeing Duncan with his cocky as grin. Trent rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you." "Could've guessed." He said moving to me.

"Have you losers seen Courtney?" I walked past Duncan opening my locker. "Um, nope." Trent shook his head in reasoned and Duncan walked away. "Trent did you finish up Mr. Hawark poem he wants due by the end of this week?" Trent laughed and lead against the locker next to mine. "Yes, I wrote it for someone very special." I giggled. "And I wonder who that will be?" Suddenly the five minute bell rang as I looked up at the clock. "Crap, sorry got to go!" I lead in for another peak as I dashed up the stairs for my class, we had a test due today in that class.

As I was rushing up the stairs I notice Reaper and Duncan speaking. "Well look who is rushing to class nerdling." I hissed at them while still going up the stairs and felt a strong hand yanking back down the steps. Duncan cool cocky grin looked at Reaper. "Well see yeah Reap." Reaper nodded, and left without any words as I rumbled.

"Let me go, I need to go to class." His Grin turned serious, for once. "Why?" "Test." I said trying to yank my hand away from Duncan, didn't work though. "Sounds, boring. I think us shoul-""No Duncan!" I yelled. His face wrinkled. "Why not?" "Busy," he let me go and walked down the stairs. I never rejected Duncan more than twice, I don't even know why, I wasn't in the mood. I'm not going to have my grades crashing to the mud slide so I can get my hormones out of my system. Duncan might not see it that way but that's how I seen it.

I shrugged it off and made my way up the stairs. As I was going back up the stairs I saw Courtney bumping into me. I was scared. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What did Duncan want you to do with him?" I move over to the left so I can leave without Courtney corning me in a corner and replied normally, as if she was stupid.

"Ah go to the gas station to get some pizza, the dude is hungry." Courtney faced changed as she laughed. "Wow, such an ogre he is, always needs food. Well by Gwen." She gave me a quick wave as I waved back. "See yeah." And headed into class. "Wow close one." I whispered as I enter my class and took my back set in it, oh yeah, here comes the test.

As I was in class I got a text from Duncan; [**Not cool, two rejects isn't fair for a guy, and the guy being your best friend I might add.]** I giggled. I love to piss off Duncan, but I think the poor guy has suffered enough, besides I did choice to wear a plaid skirt with black collar shirt with a red plaid tie on. I wanted to look like a school girl today. This was Duncan's favorite outfit on me.

{Just wait till after school Stud, got the house to myself ;)} I texted him back, I hurried and deleted those Mgs me and Duncan send each other, trust me this is high school, you never know who is going to get a hold on your phone, without a minute I got a text back from Duncan saying. [**Thanks Boo, you're driving me insane with your school girl outfit today ;)]** I laughed as I texted him back. {Oh, by the way genius. Courtney was on top of the stairs listening to are conversation so if the beast asked what we was chatting about, you wanted to ditch school to go to the gas station.}

As I was dozing off in class I stared at the clock, I thought the test would be hard, but frankly it was pretty easy. After daydream I felt a new mgs and opened it. **[Oh for real? Oh ok.]** I stopped texting Duncan and started talking to Beth who sat next to me; I was bored and couldn't talk to Pixie Corpse because she sat in the front. Again I felt my phone text again as I was confused, who would be texting me I thought and read it was from Duncan I opened it. [**Just want to say after school, you might get a spanking for being a bad girl with me Babe.]** I giggled and started blushing in class.

"Oh did Trent just text you?" Beth asked as I nodded. "Yeah." She giggled and went on about her and Brady as I smiled once more onto my screen on my phone and replied. {I guess I need my punishment then Dunk ;)} Duncan texted back the next minute and simply said. **[You sure do. =)]**

I giggled and shut my phone, trying to stay focus in class; even I couldn't wait till after school, I was happy.


	3. Pinky Promise?

__

_**(AN: Ok, I was suppose to update Christmas Forbidden Love; but since its a REALLY LONG CHAPTER! I'm going to update this story first so ENJOY!) What do you want to see later on in the chapters? COMMENT ME THE ANWSER! I MIGHT USE THAT IDEA!) **_

* * *

_Prologue._

_I sat their feeling … heartless but then so in love at this time. We was alone, we didn't have to tell no one. A part of me just wanted him to myself, other part felt the guilt tearing and ripping out my so called "heart." "This isn't right…" I whispered. "I know, but I can't help myself." I smiled faintly at him as we closed the gap for that sweet bliss kiss._

_~ Unforgivable._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pinky Promise?**

When did this twisted sexual thing explode into me and Gwen's faces? We both didn't really have a day it all happen, it just slowly became to wresting on one another to fucking each other like animals.

She was hot, my best friend has always been hot in my eyes, but I wasn't the guy to go for her, I didn't want nothing so serious with her because I didn't want to risk losing a kick ass friend I grew found of.

I was into her but Courtney was just a bomb fire! She knew how to piss me off in so many ways I didn't think it would turn me on! I never looked at Courtney the way I looked at Gwen before. Courtney was a total prep school girl, not in a hot way.

I was always annoyed in middle school when I found out I had a class with her. She looked at me if I was a 2nd grader in class and always tries to boss me around. I never believed in fate, like never! But it was always fishy to me that every class I had with the total preppy monster, I always had to sit by her.

Gwen told me that maybe I should give Courtney a break and try and make peace with her, and if I was on her good side maybe she can give me her homework to copy in order to pass even middle school.

I didn't think that I and Courtney's fights would ever turn into a real relationship. She was just a girl you looked at for a half a second and walk away, but now, she's the girl that I love to piss her off.

I like the way she changed for me too, don't get me wrong, she's does a couple of pranks with me, but never to the point to get her into detention.

Finally I heard the bell ring as I seen paper flying still in the air as everyone dash out trying to hurry and beat traffic at school in the parking lot.

I get up and see Alejandro waiting by the door with a grim smiling. "Hello amigo."

"English Dro." I said annoyed. The Spanish talking might work on the ladies, but with me, it was just… creep.

He laughed. "How was class?" "The same as the rest." I groaned. We started talking small talk till we finally got to the bottom floor of the school and I seen Courtney already waiting there with her book and binders holding against her chest.

"Hey Dunky." She giggled and gave me a quick peck as I smiled. "Would it kill you not to use that nickname in front of everyone?" I asked she shook her head. "Then stop calling me princess." I chuckled and threw my around her shoulders. "Don't plan on it… princess."

We looked over and notice Heather was by her locker alone getting some books out into her big purse, Dro of course stared at the queen of bitch.

"Talk to her bro, I promise she won't bite." "Maybe." Dro sighed as he turned back to me and Courtney. "I don't know what you see in her." I teased as he slapped his forehead. "Neither do I." Dro took a big sigh and pulled a smile and walked over to Heather to try and win her heart, which won't work, she doesn't have a heart.

I shrugged it off and began staring at Courtney as I pulled her closer to a hug, she tilted her head away from mine, since we was the same height. "So what are your plans after school princess?" She pulled me away and showed me her school planner, everyone I knew threw those away the first day of school but Courtney always had her, figures.

"Well, I got to type a report on the French and Indian war, then do my violin practice and then go to my A.P math class to get some work on my final exam-"

I cut her off pushing my finger on her lips. "Can you stop? I'm already getting a headache thinking of your busy after school time." I chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I want a bright future." "Then just stay by my side and I'll show you that." She laughed. "Oh please, your future requires a bench in the middle of the hobo park in downtown."

"And yours inquires being a bitter smelly old lady who lives with 50 cats cause no-body can stand to be near you!" "Well I'm going to be president someday so I will I have lots of money and that's all the happiness I need!" We were screaming back and forth, this is me and Courtney, we can't even be happy under ten minutes, and this is how the lovely dovy thing works for us.

I sighed and cupped her face. "Stupid fights huh?" she shrugged. "Yeah." Suddenly her phone started ringing as she picked it up. "Hello? Ok mom I'll be there." She shut her phone shut as I laughed. "Why does your mom pick you up? You do have a car." "Driving at high school is about ¾ of getting into a car wreck none of these kids really know how to drive Duncan, meaning you." I sighed as I gave her a wave as she walked away into her mom car and they drove off.

Really we can't even have a nice conversation, unless we are sucking down are tongues. I suddenly heard my phone ringing and seen it was Gwen I flipped it open. "Sup?" I asked casual as I began walking to my car outside. "Sup? Aren't you forgetting about something Dunk?" she giggled. I was trying to think about it, nothing came to mind.

"No, is it your birthday?" I asked stupidly as she sighed. "You know what; we can do this later then." Suddenly it all sank into my skull like a firework. "Oh gosh! Gwen I forgot for a second, ME and Courtney was just having a stupid fight." She laughed. "When do you guys… well not?"

I finally made it outside and was walking towards my car and seen Gwen had her park next to mine sitting on her car, she looked so hot.

I snap the phone shut as I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug, like those friendly hugs, which I didn't want to do at all I just wanted to hurry and screw her sexy little mini school skirt.

"Ready to go to my house and watch… Scary movies?" she said in lust with her tone, it made me shiver. "I'm always ready for that Sunshine." I smirked as she open her legs more letting me get a glance of her underwear. They were black with red lacing around it, oh god I want her.

"Then let's go." She jumped off the car and got into hers. "Don't lose me." She giggled I laughed. "Yeah because I don't know where the hell is your house at." That was bull, I knew Gwen house more than I did with mine, talk about sad, but that didn't jumped into my mind the things that was jumping inside of my mind is the amazing feeling I'm going to get screwing my Goth beauty.

We finally drive to her house as I flowered her behide with mine. I get out and notice Gwen getting out. "God, I'm pretty horny right now." She sighed rubbing her forehead. "Doesn't sound like you Gwenny?" "I know right?" she laughed as she opened up her door hearing nothing but the noise we was going to make in the house.

"No one home?" I asked she shook her head. "I forgot where they were going but I just know they won't be back till seven!" she giggled. "Good." I shut the door and unsteadily we jumped onto one other and began kissing like Crazy. "Let's go up in my room." She offered as she pulled away I smirked. "Ok." She began running up the stairs as I chased her and pinching her butt up the stairs she giggled.

We crashed through her door, Me attacking Gwen teal lips furiously with my tounge. Gwen grabbed my backpack that was still around my shoulders and took it off throwing it to some corner in her bedroom. She did the same thing with my shirt and pants, not to mention my socks and pushed me onto her bed. We buckled onto her bed as she was on top of me, are lips never leaving each other. I pulled away and took of her top as I pushed the clothing onto the ground with my feet.

I left her shirt on because it was so hot and sexy I think that fabric deserves to stay on.

I got a good look at her as I smiled more. She always had to be matching her underwear with her bra; I thought I was sexy that she did that, she much really like me. I began to start the kisses down the side of her pale neck, her right side, that just drove her insane with lust and began sucking on it, giving her a hickey. Gwen groaned so loud I thought that neighbors was going to hear us as she reached down and stroked my thing through my boxer, I was already getting hard.

I looked Down at Gwen seeing her smirking at me as I had my hand back hide her back and rubbed her back before unclipping the bra which is now on the floor. I stared at her size B cups, I don't know why but I love those boobs so much I want to marry them. I began slowly licking one of them kissing her other one and then bit her nipple gently whispering "Gwen." The word onto her nipple I see it getting harder as I hit my husky breath onto her breast, it was the best."Dunk!" she squeezed out a moan. I glanced back up at her, quickly enjoying her provocation. Gwen whimpered.

I slid her panties off as I bet she didn't even notice I felt the fabric wet already as I said into my head. "This is going to get good." I looked down seeing her still wearing her school girl outfit I smiled at that.

I decided to flip her over she was on the bed and gets to relax, for a bit. She finally wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her kitten against my cock, and grinded down on me hard. She was humping me, bucking her hips, she wanted me in her, I knew it, I couldn't help but laugh, hard.

I hurried and threw my boxer off so we can really touch one other without any stupid fabric.

"Since your rejected me for about two times, I think I need some recovery." She giggled and flipped me over and crawled away from my head and began going to my other head. "Is that what you want Dunk?" "That's what I need." I whispered. She kissed it as she began filling her whole mouth with my dick in it. She was stirring her head up and down as I felt my dick touch down her throat. I began groaning. "That's it babe." I brushed her hair out of the way, that way she can do her magic on me. I felt myself coming closer to the exit as she pushed her tongue slightly into the slit at the top of the head. "Babe your good." I sighed. I moved her head away from me. I couldn't take it any more I was going to explode it Gwen any second. She lifted her head up and went to my face kissing me sweetly, it was so badly romantic, I hated that I loved it.

I was panting below her, and she knew it was hard for me to hold it in.

Gwen laid down as I chase after her teal hot sexy lips. I growled before I turned them over, allowing me to be on the top. I rubbed the head of my member against Gwen, which made her shiver. "Duncan"

I only smirked and whispered. "You want it?" She nodded and covers her mouth with moans as I play with her clit. "So next time I want it, am I going to get it?" "Yes Dunk yes!" she screamed I laughed. "I dono, what if Trent calls..." "Screw Trent and fuck me!" She yelled I laughed. "As you wish hot stuff."

I roughly entered her. I stopped as she screamed, I was an ass, but Gwen had to know the pain I was having of her not… in me. I waited a couple of seconds before I began to thrust into her slowly.

"Ahh… yeah." She sighed. I was beginning to move faster and harder into her. I began to pound into her before she began to raise her small petite hips. I felt Gwen gasp as I felt her tighten up inside, knowing she was close. I began to pound into her harder and faster than before as I even blinked she exploded. Looking at her moan my name, made me feel so warm inside and my hormones ringing off the bells. We slowly were brought down to a pant and they looked at each other.

"Best friends?" Gwen whispered breathlessly. "Best friends for life." We wrapped are pinkies around each other before having a nap on to her bed, that's what I need, I wanted her, she wanted me, why did Courtney and Trent have to jump into are life's?


	4. Corruption Occur

_Prologue._

_I sat their feeling … heartless but then so in love at this time. We was alone, we didn't have to tell no one. A part of me just wanted him to myself, other part felt the guilt tearing and ripping out my so called "heart." "This isn't right…" I whispered. "I know, but I can't help myself." I smiled faintly at him as we closed the gap for that sweet bliss kiss._

_~ Unforgivable._

**Chapter Four; Corruption Occur **

The next couple of days have been usual, I mean far from the word normal. Duncan hasn't bugged me about the sex and I haven't really just bugged him. It was suppose to be this maintain. I mean me and Duncan are like this sexual period thing a women tends to have every time once a month. That's how me and Duncan's sexually favor is. Which is a superior thing because if me and Duncan were seriously that horny with each other every so days, we would've been caught and heartbroken, which is why I love how me and Duncan sexual relationship is… just, faultless.

Another friday night I ended up at Marlins basement with the rest of my friends, which didn't mean a lot but a nice hand full to where it's not like we're completely losers, but yet not the big parties you go to at Geoff's house. "Oh nice, nineteen." I smiled as I flashed it around the coffee table with everyone else over twenty one and someone held onto 12, pathetic. Everyone else takes a shot already probably on their 8th one after other; let's say Duncan taught me a couple things here and there while he came back from Juvie.

"Ah, I'm so done with his vodka." Jason blubbered. It was his first time drinking, well not drinking but getting smashed face, we could've help but worship getting the first timers shit face. Letting them know you don't really ever get drunk with shots, which was the first thing you learn when kicking it with us, we always lie.

"You're doing ok, trust me when you're around your 30th shot that's when you feel hella intoxicated, but so far your barley buzz, like barley!" Marlin said hugging meager Jason. He smiled faintly at us and asked really, we all shook are heads acting like we were the pros at drinking even though we faked a lot of the shots Jason thought he took with us, poor kid.

Suddenly my new pay attention I hear on the touchtone phone is Duncan's ringer. I have his as the same ringer as my mom's, so if Trent or anyone asked who it was I can easily lie and say my mother, they would all consider me.

"Yo," I said placing the phone on my right side of my ear while decking the new roll of cards, "What you up too?" Duncan asked. "At Marlins, where are you?"

"Heading to Johnny's."

"Oh sounds fun, what are you planning on doing?"

"What do you think?" he chuckled a laugh.

I sniffed a laugh. Yeah Johnny was big on the drinking and smoking weed. Even though Johnny had his own place he didn't really have parties like everyone else would see him as, yeah he might look popular and fun to go to parties left and right, he isn't like that at all, he only has a couple of buddies here and there and they all kicked it at his house every weekend, Duncan was those guys always kicking it with Johnny. Since Johnny didn't have wild parties, meant Duncan couldn't cheat on Princess, or me.

"Well what's the call for?"

"Come over." He said after a couple of seconds. That made me more interesting in the conversation then I did before I talked to him. "What?" I asked stupidly.

I mean Johnny house was like an all boy club house, I mean Johnny does fuck girls like no other but he never invites girlfriends over or even the sluts. Unless it's a one night stand.

"Ah, why?" I asked, I mean I really was like excited for that fact of me actually going to the Johnny's house, the man's cave! But on the other hand, what did Duncan want? We always had or a couple weeks ago.

"He's cool with you coming over, only you of course, no offence to your buddies"

I laughed. "There your friends to." Something to make this conversation a little less uncomfortable then I already find it. "Hardly." He said. I stood up going up the stairs of Marlins basement and stood there in the middle of going away from some of my friends something told me that we was going to be talking about something more private than just going over to Johnny's house.

"No, why do you want to go over?" I whispered unimportant but at least overcoming the music. Duncan laughed, "Because I have a chance to mess around with you." I rolled my eyes, lie. Me and Duncan always have time to mess around and also I know Duncan isn't the guy to go over his friends and screw around with girls, that would somehow ruin the chance of him getting caught.

"Ah, not like we never don't have a chance to mess around, but why at Johnny's Duncan?"

Duncan kind of spat back at my questions, getting somewhat annoyance by me. "Look if you don't want to just tell me straight up."

I raised one eye brow together and pinched my forehead. It was dead quite my mind was trying to find out on earth what was Duncan thinking. Was he that horny? Did Courtney and Duncan ended up fighting , or did Johnny really ask Duncan to invite me over? I was lost in a train of brainless feelings but then it came down to it where I figure something out, I'm never going to know what's Duncan thinking about and decided to finally speak up to Duncan. "Which apartment does he live in again?"

Duncan laughed and I can tell he was smiling threw the other line. "It's San Terraces the one off the 56th bridge next to the drive in."

I nodded and walked back to my friends down stairs. "K, see you in a bit." Duncan didn't say anything back and hung up while I did the same.

Pixie raises her pierced eye brow at me and shook her head. "Let me guess, your mom?" I nodded and picked up my jacket and purse on the sofa and said. "Ding ding we have a winner. " I gave all my friends a wave goodbye as Pixie and Marlin walked me to my car. "Are you sure you're safe to drive?" I nodded smiling at them. " Yes, trust me." Marlin pushed Pixie out of the window of my car and spoke. "Are you sure? I mean you can tell your mom you can crash here." I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, thanks though." I fasten my seat belt and pulled out the drive way and drove away.

I guess you can say I did feel guilty lying to my friends for that matter, but I couldn't let anyone in on my dirty little, well not little, big secret. It was something that best friends have those deep dark secrets and only you two can know about it, it was something that I hold on to. Something I felt dirty, yet when I was with Duncan all those thoughts washed away as I was with him. I felt this was supposed to be this way. I flipped on my phone and began texting Trent.

To: Trent Alan Walker 3

{Hey babe, just checking it. Left Marlins and heading over to head over my aunts to baby sit Jessica for the whole day 2marrow. Call you in the morning ok?}

Not even five minutes after that text Trent texted back, it was a text I knew I would cry after wards when the cheating sunk into my head.

"_Ok Babe sounds good. Night Love you. (:"_

{Love you 2.} I ended up closing my phone and focus more on the road, maybe if I put my phone down I can stop thinking of Trent.

The drive was long but finally the wait was over as I pulled up the entrance and called Duncan. It rang about three times and finally he answered. Drunk.

"Yoo."

I laughed. "Yo, I'm here."

"K," I heard Duncan with a couple friends laughing and then I heard him talking to someone. "Ok, go complete straight until you see a bright neon green car and parked around there and then tell me when you parked."

One thing I love about Duncan, he's simple. He can give me the more stupidest plan and it makes my life ten times more easier mean it worked out so well, I mean I bet you guys have those friend who give you those address like you really know how to read those fucking address or it's like they all assume that everyone has a g.p.a in their cell phones, so annoying.

I decided to call Duncan once again as I began to park, I turned off my car and popped gum in my mouth. I didn't like the breath of me being liquor, I mean I didn't think that was a attraction smell guys have for girls, and by guys I mean Duncan.

I waited and I can see Duncan in the rearview mirror trying to sneak up on my window I couldn't help but laugh and smiled at the mirror as he looked in the mirror and frowned and walked over to my car as I opened it. "Not that sneaky eh?" I giggled as he went over to hug me, he sure did have that smell of beer pong.

"So, I'm kind of confused." I said as Duncan started leading the way to Johnny house Duncan didn't back at me though as he was texting on his phone and laughed, maybe not at mine comment more of the person who he was texting.

"About?" he asked as I tugged his jacket he was wearing at the moment as he stopped looking at his phone and to me in the eyes.

"About, how are we going to hook up when you have your friends here, we swore no one well know about this."

Duncan looked back at the sidewalk as he huffed a laugh and threw his arm around my shoulder and slid his phone back into his pocket. "Who said we was going to hook up?" he slurred I raised an eye brow.

"You did?"

"I did?"

I nodded.

"No…" he began as he shot me a confusing look I started at him for a little longer. "You said you wanted to mess around." "Doesn't mean I want to fuck you."

"Then what does it mean?" I asked now pretty fucking confused.

"It means I wanted you to hang out with me, I missed you."

"Duncan's don't mess me Gwen's just to kick it with his friends."

"Well this Duncan does." As soon as he said that we pulled up to his friends Johnny house. I began to get pissed off. Of course Duncan could tell, even if he was already plastered drunk.

"Sorry, if I got the wrong message to you, I seriously just wanted to hang."

"It's fine." I sighed he laughed, "Already missing the love making man? I would do if I was a girl." He smiled at me as I hit his arm. Playfully of course. "Dork." And Duncan opened up the door and thus hearing the new stupid of music.

Duncan friends were the friends you see t school and already know what they do. I mean Duncan friends didn't have that label of mine, like the freaky Goths that study black magic; it was the friends that you know are completely normal but yet do party and dink every weekend. I walk in smelling the mix of beer and weed. I see the lights being bright and the trippy posters all random spots into the house hold, I mean hey it's a seventeen years old house what would you except?

The entire guy at least gave me a four to five second stare at me but then went on with the game playing or containing the random talks with their friends. I seen Johnny come over to us and gives me a friendly smile.

"So this is Gwen." Johnny says.

"Hah, yes it's me..." I go. "Johnny right?" I asked. I mean I didn't want to think I was a creepy already knowing who he was when I never really knew him, I guess I just hear a lot of things from Duncan to who I can already tell who he is, the way he dresses pin points out who Johnny is.

"So, I don't know if D has told you about my rules... but you seem pretty chill so my house is your house, well not house apartment, but you know what I mean!" he gave me a good firm handshake as he went back into his room while Duncan smiled at me as I notice it was a long smile, I narrowed my eye brows, I hate when he stares at me, especially in public.

"What?" I asked he smiled lazier and dropped his eyes to me. "I'm really happy you came."

I flashed a small smile and go. "I'm happy I came." We walked over to meet his other friends while of course taking some shots and smoking some weed that I had no idea that could get me this high.

Duncan Points of View-

I knew I was stupid, I mean I really wanted to slap every guy in here and say told you this chick isn't like those drama bitches. They all grew to like Gwen; well she just got that personality you never want to get rid of.

One by one the guys dipped and it ended it being us three Johnny Gwen and me, pretty high and well drunk.

"Shit." Johnny said eyes widen at his cell phone and looking back at me. "It's Linds"

I rolled my eyes. "The stupid blond bimbo?"

"Shut the eff up." He gets off the rocker chair while me and Gwen say put on the little couch he had with a blanket covering us having her hand on my leg. I couldn't help but smirk a little at her; of course her smiling was matching mine.

"Linds? As in Lindsay Savage?" Gwen asked as I nodded.

"Should we go?" She lifted herself somewhat off the couch as I barley tugged her back, thus making her fall onto of me on the couch, it wasn't like I was big macho man, it was just that Gwen was so thin I could. She fussed her eye brows together and said. "I'm not going to stick around here if Johnny and Lindsay are going to fuck."

I laughed a little bit, just a little. "Trust me out of all the girls Lindsay loves fucking in the car, her car to be precise.

"That's so dirty." Gwen commented as she looks over at the door and her eyes followed back to mine I knew she could see the smile and she shook her head. "I mean..." she tried to say as I rolled my eyes. "Yes Gwen, hush, you can't even talk about that comment since we did it." I lifted her up as she helped to push her off and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"So?" she said all quite as the song ended. "Is Johnny seriously just going to fuck in her car and come back in like nothing?" I nodded my head she rolled her eyes. "Well what should we do while there on a mission?" She smiled as she got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen gather some little mess. I walked behide her and hugged her from behide… "Well… we can." I nibbled her neck as she pushed me back and looked at me confused. "What are you doing?" She asked complete shocked at what was going on.

"What can't I kiss my best friend?" I lifted her off the ground and place her on the kitchen counter top, which was clean by the way. We began making out grouping one another as I hear Gwen already moaning, I pushed her back a little to look at her face. "You horny still?" I asked. I mean what me and Gwen had, was like this once a month fuck for a couple of days and stop until next month, helped us not get caught every so often, this was changing everything.

She nodded as she ran her fingers in my Mohawk and whispered in my ear. "I can't tame myself."

I smiled in response and kissed her more but she also began panicking more as she was talking. "We shouldn't do this, we can't, and we already had sex like how many times already? Ahhh Dunk…" Her words melted into moans as rubbed my hand along her thong. She smiled sharply as I smiled also. "Just go with it."

I moved her thong along the side as I put my two fingers in her she moaned softly. "That's it..." She smiled as her tongue explore my mouth I began to thrust them into her as she let them freely go into her, her face had this amazement. Her eyes so big and her smile so huge that made me feel like I knew what I was doing.

Sex wasn't ordinary; the speed was faster than before, more dreamy and passionate. We had to hurry up before Johnny walked in on us, it was we was being the sneakiest to a Johnny, a guy that wouldn't even give a damn, but still we wanted to be safe. Being on Johnny beds fucking Gwen with still our clothes on was harder than before also we had to be quite it was pure. But with all the quite muffs and moans something slipped out that night that made everything ruin this whole plan something Gwen said that I knew she would regret it. Something we would have to talk about after sex.

"I love you Duncan." She said threw the pants of moans and breathing that I knew I heard loud and clear, oh shit, we're screwed.


End file.
